


Ballroom

by Riera Drabbles (rieraclaelin)



Series: Drabbles [137]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, M/M, Prince Derek Hale, Prince Stiles Stilinski, Queen Talia Hale, Stiles Stilinski to the Rescue, Warning: Kate Argent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 08:53:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18279845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin/pseuds/Riera%20Drabbles
Summary: Sterek drabble based off the words ball, helpless and moment.





	Ballroom

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, this is a drabble based off the words from the [SterekDrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) challenge. SterekDrabbles is a blog I run with [Smowkie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles), where three times a week we release three words, and writers are encouraged to write drabbles based off those words. Occasionally we throw in a Theme for the week. (This week's theme is Consent)
> 
>  
> 
> [Tumblr Post](http://rieraclaelin.tumblr.com/post/183798411679/im-not-much-for-reading-royalty-fics-but-todays)

“She makes me uncomfortable,” Derek murmured.

Talia cupped Derek’s face. “I know. Just this one dance,” Talia pleaded. “Then never again.”

Derek sighed. A moment later he was led to the ballroom floor by Lady Kate. He felt helpless as she pulled him close, and his skin crawled when she slid a hand up the back of his neck.

When the song ended he tried to pull away, but Lady Kate dug her nails into his skin. 

“May I have this dance?” a familiar voice sounded. Derek turned to see Prince Stiles standing with a tight smile. 

“Please,” Derek said.


End file.
